


Lassoed in the Middle with You

by JustACoffeeStain



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACoffeeStain/pseuds/JustACoffeeStain
Summary: The halidom has so many residents,some good with cookin,some good at fighting, some good at eating and even good at seeking out knowledge.But the question Joe really wants to know: is anyone good at thrill-seeking?





	Lassoed in the Middle with You

The Hailidom, It's winds blowing strong and warm just how the cowboy liked it. It's been months since that fateful meeting with the Prince and his strange friends even stranger from the Allies that resided there, A Samurai who was swift as the wind with his Blade, An Assassin who pestered the prince about his job, A Sylvan Artist who decided to study in the castle.

The more Allies that joined in the Prince's movement were stranger than the next, not that it was bad just felt like a breath of fresh air. There was someone here who shared the same feeling as him..someone would save him of these Mundane blues that plagued his life outside of escorting the prince with a bit of Fiend hunting.

"Ain't that a kick in the ass." He mumbled to himself pondering in thought of a way to entertain himself once more, he didn't want a miracle but he swore to Illa for anything or anyone just to stumble upon his path.

"Hey are you named Joe?"

A voice..that was--

"HEY, YEAH TALKIN TO YOU." 

Snapping himself quickly from his thoughts he looked up at a young woman, She looked to be around the same age as him maybe a year or two older then him. What was she interested in anyway?

"I heard from the Prince you're into Thrills yeah?"

Joe looked up at her and chuckled before answering her quickly, It was either Illa at her finest or yet another fated encounter that lead him with more kicks then just being idle.

"Mhm you're talking to me Ma'am, how may I assist ya?"

Watching her eyes light up a bit as she grew with excitement she cleared her throat before asking him the question in whole.

"Well I'll introduce myself first if you don't mind, I'm Renelle. Yeah I like treasure hunting..and get a few good Thrills in just like you..and me and some others were thinking of trying out the Davian Ruins for some treasure hunting, and we're wondering if you were interested."

Pushing his hat up from his face he nodded continuing the conversation. "Well now, Ma'am but Interested..? Hell I'm surprised I'm findin' people like me here too, but I don't know what kinda thing we lookin' for?"

"I'm not the one with the map Buddy, sorry but if you come with me maybe you'll get a better take on it."

Sucking his teeth in annoyance, Joe sighed before lowering his face back into his hat. For all he could know the thrill may not even be as 'Thrilling' as she made it seem and it just wasn't even worth the damn time.

"I dunno 'bout that's sounding a lil shallow don't you think?"

"Hey, look I didn't have to ask you to join to waste your time. I'm actually being serious there's this guy who has maps to certain dungeons we can go through."

Getting quiet thinking about her words he glanced at Renelle before giving in to the temptation, fine he might as well right?

"Right then, lead the way."

Leading him though the courtyard towards the castle he felt it's breeze blow strong against the back of them was it a sign? Or was it Midgarsomr bringing back the wind of his travels to the Halidom? It wasn't a usual breeze it felt as if he was being lead to something greater.

"Oh yeah wait, you know Vida right?"

Thinking to himself of the familiar yet unknown name that name ringing through his head he shook his head before answering her. "Don't know who that is, there's either people I know or I dont."

Hearing her laugh from his response she smiled before speaking once again. "Aint that the truth, Pretty sure it goes for both of em too."

Stopping with her in front of a door she knocked loudly before walking in casually through, A girl fiddling with her knives and a young boy wearing goggles. They looked to be teenagers maybe even young adults? He couldn't tell nor wanted to ask but did catch interest in the current situation they were in. Walking through Renelle cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Hey guys I'm back."

Watching the two jump up off of their seats he watched as they took a peek at his clothes, which felt...odd. These are traditional Western back home maybe it was..odd? Then again those people from Hinomoto probably felt the same way when they got gawked at for the unusual dresswear.

"Well I don't know we've missed you, you're pretty much a one in a crowd."

Laughing at the young man's comment he winked at him before getting down to business, if they got any more distracted he wouldn't have been able to get anything out of them. "So..you called me here for some thrills and I'm you're best man for it."

Looking over to Renelle she smirked before she introduced the two.

"This is Vida and Marty, and once again I'm Renelle."

Tipping his hat off to the three he chuckled before introducing himself back to them. "The names Joe."

"So..now that we're all situated let's get to that Thrill seeking map!"

Unable to help but to smirk to Marty's straight to the point attitude Joe nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Lets get this party started."


End file.
